


HIghschool Life

by JazzyLove



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyLove/pseuds/JazzyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is a fun loving place....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIghschool Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my very first story here on ao3! I do have a Fanfiction account but it is sooo old and I don't really use it and I will be re-writing them since you guys probably don't want to read something from a fifth grader right? My fanfiction account is leeksandbananasaccount and I have a tumblr called luvygirllove which I will start to use to add drabbles or some ideas or real chapters before here

  
''We're here'' Sora exclaims happily pointing at the building that would be their new high school. ''Aren't you all excited for this year I mean all the after school activities all the new people and-''  
''C'mon Sora quit acting like a little girl that loves rainbows and unicorns and start looking at the real world that you're missing aka all the hot girls'' Riku said pointing over at some girls wearing short dresses.  
''Don't forget about the guys!'' Kairi interrupted with heart shaped eyes that made Roxas scoff. He was about to say something when suddenly the ground started shaking violently shaking and faint screams where heard that sounded like "Sora I love you" the group started to look around and started to panic realizing what was happening ''Oh no the... fangirls. They- they found us! They're here.''  
''Damn it not this year too'' Yuffie said while visibly shaking then suddenly running off ''I'm out'' she yelled ''Hope you guys make it inside!'' was her last message she left while looking over her shoulder leaving her poor quad to fend for themselves.  
''You guys we need to run!'' Kairi yelled.  
''Nah really ''Roxas sarcastically says while rolling his eyes ''Because I would think that after all these years of seeing what they are capable of we would just choose to stay here and get eaten alive''.  
''Do you really wanna start here'' Kairi replies while still running from the massive crowd carrying banners and wearing shirts with Sora's face on it.  
''Could there ever be a day without a fight between you two''  
''No'' snapped Roxas and Kairi.  
''Speak for yourself Riku I enjoy a good catfight'' Yuffie said appearing out of nowhere.  
''Shut up'' yelled Roxas.  
''Guys chill'' Sora says with a relaxed smile ''Let's just get to class''  
"You're the reason why we need to run away in the first place!'' Kairi yelled.  
"What about Riku!?"' Sora exclaimed making huge hand gestures. He out of nowhere he bumps into someone while he was flapping his hands around like a bird complaining about how Riku should take the blame as well.  
''Ouch'' The girl yelled falling back dropping her books the girl started rubbing the top of her head.  
''Way to go Sora'' Riku sarcastically says while everybody else helps the blond girl who was wearing a white sundress get up.  
''Omigosh Omigosh! Are you ok'' Sora asks while the girl is picking up her books from the floor facing away from him.  
""He could at least help her by picking up her books'' Roxas mumbled to Riku.  
''Yeah I am'' The girl says but he still couldn't see her face since it was covered with books and what looks to be her sketchbook.  
"Sora apologize" Kairi scolded.  
"I was just about to!" Sora turned and was about to introduce himself and apologize when he finds an empty space where the girl was a while age ''Where did she go'' Sora asked and his friends shrug. ''Humphh I didn't even get to apologize ''  
''Well since I'm not like Sora who is too busy pouting to realize that we have class in a couple of minutes, what is your guy's schedules?"  
"WHAT? I only share P.E and lunch with you guys, and lunch isn't even considered a class -wait...what if the fangirls get me'' Sora asks with a shaky voice on the last part.  
''Tough luck'' Kairi says with a sly smile as she watched how their friends go into separate paths. "Bye Sora, see yah later-oh well that's if we see you again"  
''Oh no, oh no no no. No not in a million years, not if the fangirls find me. If they do I'm toast!" Sora says as he enters his first class which was conveniently nearby.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Period One -French  
As Sora walked in he was relieved to find the classroom empty. It's better to be early that late right? he thought. Sora decided to take a seat in the back of the room next to the window and started to take a nap on his desk, he didn't notice that the girl from earlier had walked in and quietly taken a seat in front of him and had put on some head phones while she drew on her sketchbook. Sora looked up when he felt someone's hair fall on his head, The girl turned around and her eyes got wide.  
"I'm sorry" she said and quickly took out a hair tie and tied her hair up into a high ponytail ''I hope that's better.  
"No it's fine don't worry about it you can leave your hair down it looked nice'' Sora quickly assured her "Besides it's my fault for treating this as my personal nap time'' he sheepishly finished.  
"Well if it starts to bother you, you can just tell me" the girl said "Wait have I seen you before?"  
"Actually yeah you have and I should really apologize for this morning I think I would have preferred to have met you this way instead" Sora said tilting his head to the side "Oh by the way I'm Sora"  
''Don't worry about it, it was an accident and I'm Namine by the way" Namine said giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi's and Roxas's History class  
''Aww man I'm stuck with you all day'' Roxas sighs sitting in his assigned seat second desk by the door.  
''Why would you say something like that'' Kairi says trying to act all innocent placing her stuff on the desk besides Roxas in the desk directly next to the door.  
'' Because I hate you '' Roxas says facing the other way "And you're annoying"  
"You know you love me" Kairi says in a sing song voice "Little Roxy is cute when he acts like he hates me, you know I'm your favorite girl"  
"No get away from me" Roxas glares at her "And don't dare call me Roxy anymore. I HATE it"  
"Alright maybe that was a little over the line but you know I called you that first." Kairi said going behind Roxas "I want to call you what I called you first"  
"Well he ruined that nickname" Roxas said looking down"  
"I know" Kairi said hugging Roxas from behind.  
"What are you doing" Roxas quietly asked a blush forming on his cheeks.  
''Hopefully making you feel better'' Kairi replied with a light chuckle "But now I have to go pee so brb''  
Kairi came back into class skipping and sat back down next to Roxas who immediately started talking to her. ''Hey are you going to my basketball game tonight?'' Roxas asked.  
''Of course! I love basketball!'' Kairi exclaimed and dramatically stood up and made a pose ''You're looking at the future girl basketball player of the year'' Roxas dramatically gasped and joined her with her pose.  
''In that case I cannot allow anyone but the best to coach you'' Roxas declared.  
''You're right I was already planning on asking Sora'' Kairi teased.  
''Gwat you say silly!'' Roxas exclaimed with a overly dramatic Italian accent and started to tickle her causing her to fall into fits of laughter.  
''hahahahaha...I'm-hahahah...soobwhahaharryBWUAHHAHA'' Kairi was almost in tears when a lady dressed in pure black walked in.  
''Creatures of darkness quit touching each other, you sinful human beings'' the lady said staring in horror at what she declared a 'sin' ''Fools get ahold of yourselves before I put a curse upon thee''  
Hearing at the way she pronounced the word curse everyone started laughing but got real quiet when thunder was head outside and all doors and windows closed. They sat down quickly and it got so quiet that no sound could be heard whatsoever that not even the clock made ticking sounds. Creepy Roxas thought  
''Now I believe we must start over I am Eva Maleficent and I will be your new Math teacher you may call me Mrs. Maleficent '' Maleficent walked to her desk located in front of the class and slammed her books on the hard wood causing a loud noise making the students shrink into their seats.  
''Welcome to hell''  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yuffie's and Riku's Math class  
Yuffie sat at her usual every class seat in the back left/right corner wherever the window was.  
''Hey Yuffie we got the same schedule'' Riku says with a smile.  
'' What noooooo'' Yuffie screams dramatically.  
'' What what's wrong with me'' Riku says with a frown.  
'' My parents always compare me to you '' Why did that boy Riku get higher math score is my daughter not smart" or "Riku got the A+ why you only get the A?" Yuffie said '' What did I do to deserve this madness'' Yuffie got on her kneels and sobbed in her hands and Riku sweatdropped.  
"Hey at least your parents don't want us to get married" Riku said re-calling the times where his parents would ask him about 'progress' "Your parents are really nice tho" Riku said.  
"Not helping" Yuffie said.  
"Can I come over I ran out of Oreos and knowing you,you probably have some" Riku said.  
"Fine but if you beat me at Tic-Tac-Toe" Yuffie said,  
''You're still such a kid" Riku said  
Flashback  
Little 9 year old Yuffie sat alone in the end of a long wooden table. Back in the days Riku was a common visitor as their families were really close .  
''Hey Yuff whatcha doing'' Riku walked in.  
''Well mama says I have to finish my peas'' Yuffie said and made a ugly gesture towards the little green victims.  
''Ha! and it's taking you this long, suck it up princess and eat your peas'' Riku said ''I already ate ALL of my peas so when I grow older I'm going to be big and strong like a dinosaur'' he declared.  
''Like a dinosaur? Wow that's lame I'm going to grow up to be a ninja'' Yuffie exclaimed.  
''You can't be a ninja you're a girl!'' Riku screamed. ''Beside you can't even finish you peas''  
''Yuh huh I can'' Yuffie grabbed a spoonful of peas and grudgingly ate them ''See I ate them'' she gave a crooked smile.  
''Bet I can still win at anything'' Riku stated.  
''Bet you can't'' Yuffie said "I declare a Tic-Tac-Toe to the death challenge!"


End file.
